A number of dispensers exist in the prior art for dispensing paper toweling and the like. Some of these dispensers are of the "center-pull" type wherein a web of paper toweling or other sheet material is pulled from the center of a coreless roll through a nozzle or other restrictor element forming a restricted passageway. Assuming that the individual sheets of toweling or the like are connected by perforated lines, as is common, the nozzle or other restrictor element will resist pulling of the sheet material by the user and cause an individual sheet to break from the remaining web along the perforated line interconnecting same. Similar arrangements exist wherein sheets are torn from a non-perforated web, often incorporating cutter teeth or blades to sever a manually manipulated sheet from the web. U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,868, issued Mar. 6, 1990, illustrates a representative paper towel dispenser incorporating a restrictor element in the form of a nozzle.
Dispensers for roll products such as paper toweling are occasionally installed at locations where the dispensers are impacted by water or other liquids. For example, it is common to locate paper towel dispensers in factories, food processing plants, and other facilities which are periodically sprayed with water or other liquid to maintain the work environment in a clean condition or as a consequence of the operations carried out in the facilities. Also, paper towel and other dispensers disposed at an outdoor location can be impacted by rain.
It will be appreciated that paper toweling or similar roll products disposed in a dispenser can be harmed or even completely ruined when brought into engagement with water or other liquid impacting the exterior of the dispenser in which the roll product is positioned. Furthermore, in the case of center-pull products, the roll product lead end projecting from the nozzle or other restrictor element will also become wet and unsuitable for use. A wet lead end projecting from a center-pull dispenser can be deteriorated by liquid to such an extent that it will break or come apart in the user's hand and consequently not be used to pull the toweling or other roll product web through the restrictor element.
A search directed to the invention disclosed in this application located the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 5,069,378, issued Dec. 3, 1991, 4,790,490, issued Dec. 13, 1988, 4,944,466, issued Jul. 31, 1990, 4,739,943, issued Apr. 26, 1988, 4,941,311, issued Jul. 17, 1990, 3,865,323, issued Feb. 11, 1975, 4,915,257, issued Apr. 10, 1990, 1,676,854, issued Jul. 10, 1928, 4,811,878, issued Mar. 14, 1989, and 1,423,336, issued Jul. 18, 1922.
While a number of dispenser constructions having water-tight or moisture resistant housings were located in the search, none of the arrangements were applicable for use in connection with center-pull dispensing of paper toweling or similar products.